


Close

by anderperrysupremacist



Series: Anderperry April [7]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Anderperry April, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderperrysupremacist/pseuds/anderperrysupremacist
Summary: The boys have a sleepover at Charlie's parent's house. Todd gets nervous when Charlie puts on a scary movie and ends up cuddling Neil.





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Anderperry April — Day 14: Cuddling

The boys were all spending the night at Charlie's parent's house for the weekend. They had ordered a pizza and were planning on having a movie marathon—the only problem was, they couldn't decide what movie genre to go with. Everyone preferred different genres; Meeks and Pitts liked sci-fi, Knox likes romances, Charlie liked comedies, and Neil liked dramas. Todd didn't watch a lot of movies, so he didn't care what they put in—as long as it wasn't a horror movie.  
"Do any of you like horror movies?" Charlie asked.   
Everyone looked at each other but said nothing. Charlie rolled his eyes. He was getting frustrated.   
"Okay, you know what, I give up. You guys are impossible," Charlie said, sighing. He tossed the TV remote to the others and flopped down on the carpet.  
"Tell me when you guys have picked something."  
The boys all glanced at each other again. They were quiet for a while, checking their phones. Eventually, Todd got up from his spot on the couch—next to Neil, of course—and went into the kitchen.  
"Hey, Charlie?"  
"What?" Charlie groaned. He was falling asleep on the floor.  
"Where's the ice cream?"  
"It's in the freezer, dummy."  
Todd laughed, opening the door to the freezer. He pulled out the pint of chocolate ice cream tucked away in the very back of the freezer.  
"It's not my fault I've never been in your kitchen before and I don't know if your parents hide shit or not."  
Charlie sat up, his brow furrowed.  
"Your parents hide food?"  
"Well, they did when I lived at home. I had—have—a major sweet tooth."  
"I guess I'm going to have to hide all our desserts from you when we get our own place," Neil teased from the living room.  
"Good luck with that," Todd said, laughing, "I always find them eventually."  
Todd found the ice cream scooper, spoons and bowls located in the bottom left cabinet next to the refrigerator.   
"Who wants ice cream?"  
Everyone chimed in with a "me!"  
at the same time.  
Todd shook his head.  
"You guys suck," he teased.  
Todd started scooping out the ice cream and putting some into each of the six bowls he'd pulled out for himself and the others.  
"I can't carry six bowls at once, so come get it."  
The boys all got up and grabbed a bowl of ice cream, retreating back to the couch—all except for Charlie, who sat cross-legged on the floor. He ate fast, so he finished first, like always.   
"'Kay, since you guys can't pick a movie, I'm putting in Scream," he said. He got up from his spot on the floor and put his bowl and spoon in the sink.  
"Fine," Todd sighed, rolling his eyes.  
Neil knew Todd hated horror movies, so he took hold of his hand.   
"It's gonna be fine."  
"Thanks."  
"Sure."  
Charlie put the movie in and Todd was freaked out within the first few minutes.   
Neil moved closer to him and cuddled him.  
Todd, who had never been cuddled before, was weirded out at first. Neil had his right arm around Todd's shoulder, and Todd was sort of leaning into Neil. The others were so engrossed in the movie that they didn't notice at all. Todd dozed off a few times, but woke up whenever the movie got loud.  
"Turn it down," Neil whispered, "Todd's trying to sleep."  
Charlie gave Neil a thumbs-up and turned the volume down.  
"Huh?" Todd said sleepily. He was barely awake.  
"Go back to sleep," Neil whispered, brushing Todd's hair out of his face.  
Todd started dozing off again. He ended up falling asleep on Neil.


End file.
